Viva Forever
by Daughter of Nature
Summary: Looking back, Sabine probably shouldn't have drunkenly argued with a mage...but she wouldn't change what happened for the world. A collection of related drabbles written for the Sabine vs Yuki fight in Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN.
1. Bad Idea

"Pox rot him, the festering scut!"

Kel stared at the woman; there weren't many women who were even taller than she was, and even fewer who wore shirts and breeches and carried swords. Even fewer appeared out of thin air.

"I'm surprised he had the sack to spell me at all," the woman muttered. She looked around and caught sight of Kel. "Where am I and what is the date?"

Kel told her, and she laughed.

"The bugnobs calls himself a powerful mage and he couldn't even get me out of Corus." She walked up to Kel and placed her hands on Kel's hips. "I'm afraid I'm a little drunk and got myself into an argument with a mage. I suppose it was a bad idea, really. But you must have a mage somewhere around here who can send a mot a couple of hundred years back in time."

Kel stared at her. "Well, yes, but Master Numair's at least two weeks' ride away at the moment."

"That's fine." The other woman smiled and slid her arms around Kel. "I'm Sabine of Macayhill, lady knight. Perhaps you can help keep me…entertained while I'm here."


	2. Hangover

"Goddess, my head." Sabine rested her head in her hands. "It feels like I've got Clary hammering her trainees in here."

"I made you some tea, it'll help with that." Kel offered it to her and Sabine took a sip.

"Gods, that's good." She sat sipping the tea, a frown on her face as Kel watched her silently. It was obvious that she was replaying her arrival in Kel's time for as much as she could remember. "I wish I'd behaved myself a little better," she finally murmured. "I don't suppose it was the best first impression."

"In all fairness, you didn't know you were going to end up here," Kel reminded her.

Sabine smiled at her. "You're sweet." She set the empty cup down beside the bed and leaned over to kiss Kel on the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me last night."


	3. Truthspell

"I highly doubt you'd lie to me, but I need to put you under a truth spell anyway."

Kel nodded; as a commander she knew that made sense. "Of course, Lioness."

"Done." Alanna fixed her eyes on Kel intently. "So she just appeared there?"

Kel nodded. "Out of nowhere. All of a sudden, she was just there, and she told me she'd been sent by a mage from two hundred years ago."

"She said the same thing, and I had her under a truth spell. I'll have to go and speak with Numair." The older woman flashed Kel a wicked grin on her way out of the room. "She also told me she slept with you," she said, and laughed as Kel's face flushed.


	4. Mystery

"Well, _I _happen to think that-"

"Not this again."

"Neal!"

"Someone shut him up, quick."

"Stuff the broccoli in his mouth."

Kel sighed. "Neal, just eat your vegetables. You're a healer; you should know that you have to keep your strength up, and that you have to eat your vegetables to do it."

"There are other ways to gain strength," he told her loftily. "I happen to prefer those methods to eating vegetables."

"_Neal_, don't be such a sarden ducknob."

The table went silent as everybody stared at her.

Neal blinked. "Where did you learn words like that? They haven't been used in over a hundred years."

Kel just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Apparently if you come from the Realms of the Dead you don't even have to bother with a pigeon."

Kel whirled around and stared. "_Sabine?_" she whispered, her voice breaking.

"Goddess, Kel, your face. You look as though you've seen a ghost."

Kel buried her face in her hands, unable to hold back tears. "Sabine, you're _dead_."

"I know." She gave a shaky laugh. "I'm too scared to try touching anything; I don't want to go through it."

Kel forced herself to calm and looked up, although she was constantly having to wipe fresh tears from her eyes. "I want nothing more than to hold you," she whispered.

"You can't, Kel. I'm here as a ghost if you need me, that has to be enough."

"You're dead," Kel repeated, clenching her jaw in an effort to keep her dubious composure.

"Love, I was dead well over a century before you were born. A little hiccup in time for a while isn't enough to change that."

"I know, but s_eeing _it."

Sabine gave her a crooked smile. "At least you're not seeing my rotten body."

"Sabine!"

"Kel, you need to live your life. Make a difference in the world, don't let a lifetime of oppurtunities go to waste. The Realms of the Dead are glorious, Kel. I'll be there, waiting, and I want to be proud of you when you join me."

"Sabine, you're fading." Kel felt panic growing within her.

"That Domitan's coming. If you're going to cry, it might as well be in his arms for now."


End file.
